the story of uke
by izetta-chan
Summary: ok this is placed in an altrnet univers. it's naruto's pov. it's sad but has a happy ending.sasunaru. it tells how naruto is captured and then is sold to be a "sex slave". i don't own naurto.
1. Chapter 1

a/n:Ok I know I should be writing 'how did we end up like this?' but this just popped into my head. This one-shot might be stupid but I'm going to write it any way. Please remember this is in an alternate universe. And this whole thing is about sex. This story is written in Naruto's pov. Enjoy ! 3

_**The Story of Uke**_

It was cold and wet outside when it happened. I was on my way home from work and I saw a little girl crying so naturally I went to go see what was wrong. Only the little girl wasn't really a little girl. I went up to her and asked, "What's wrong? Are you lost?" when she turned around it all went into a blur. When I woke up I was strapped down to a metal bed. "w-what? Where am I?" I asked. "It doesn't matter where you are." A woman's voice rang out. "_Why_ am I here than?" I asked wanting some answers. "You're here for training." She said with an evil smile. "Training? For what?" "It doesn't matter now you'll find out soon enough. Now it's time for you to get ready." She said before giving me a shot. I fell asleep. When I woke up I was still in the same place… only I was naked. I tried to speak wanting to know why I was naked. "…" nothing came out of my mouth. 'Why can't I talk?' I asked myself. Was it the stuff they gave me? It was then I realized no one was in the room until a man and a lady stepped through the door. I tried to speak again, "…" nothing. "Don't try to talk it's a waste of effort." The woman said. She walked over to me and started to examine my body. She then grabbed my man hood. This of Corse made me blush. I was only barley out of high school and never had anyone touch there. The woman chuckled. "He's defiantly a uke." She said to the man. 'Uke? What's that?' I asked myself. The man wrote some stuff down on a clip bored then they left after the woman said with another chuckle, "get some sleep you'll need it." I stayed up most of the night not knowing why I was there or what was going to happen to me. I didn't realize it was morning till a man came in and fed me some food. After that my new life had began. A man with black hair walked in I looked at him wandering what kind of test he was going to do to me. But then… he started to strip. I looked at him like he was crazy, but he kept on going. When he was totally naked he stood there almost hesitating. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at his body. It was so…beautiful. When he started to move towards me I tensed up. 'What is he going to do?' I wandered. He then climbed on top of me. My heart felt like it was racing at 200 mile per hour. "I'm sorry." Were the only words he said before he quickly thrust into me. It felt like hours had past when he finally finished. I felt disgusted. The woman from the day before came in. "ok time for dinner." She said before she shoved some food into my mouth. The same things happened day after day, that man would come in fuck my brains out after saying 'sorry' and someone would come and give me dinner. After a while I started to feel something for the man with black hair. "Is it love?" I asked myself. "No I could never love another man…could I?" Then I started to try and communicate with him. He came in and striped like always. "I'm sorry." He said. 'Why?' I mouthed. His eyes filled with sadness. "I don't know." He answered back. I tried to ask him more but he ignored me and continued to fuck me. Months passed by while I was there, but then I was taken away from there. They put something over my head so I couldn't see. When they finally took it off it look as if I was in some sort of a black market! People walked by sometimes taking a look at me or touching me in a way I had hoped only the man with black hair would. When finally a woman with bright red hair came up to me, looked me over, and said, "I'll take this uke and the seme I was looking at earlier." A man came aver to me and put a bag over my entire body, and laid me on something that I thought was a cart or some sort. Soon later I felt someone 

being laid next to me. It was a warm body. It almost reminded me of that man. But I knew it was Impossible. Soon I felt the thing I was on start moving and hours later it stopped. I was at the place where I was going to spend the rest of my fucked up and shitty life. I was picked up and stood on my feet and told to walk. I couldn't see anything I was wandering if they were going to kill me. All of a sudden, right when I was repenting to kami-sama, a felt a prick in my arm. I assume it was a needle. I fell to the ground. At least I thought I was going to but I was caught. I felt someone laid me on something soft. It was so comfortable. I had been sleeping on a metal bed for months. I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up I saw that I was in a room. It was actually quit nice. It scared me when I heard the door open. I looked to see who was there. And it was him. The man with black hair. He was standing there looking at me. A woman came in after him and put her arm around him. "It seems uke has finally woke up, Seme." She said. I noticed she was calling me uke. I figured it was my new name or something. "Go seme take uke." She said. "…hai." He answered back. I just sat there on the bed as he came up to me and pushed himself on top of me. He started to lick my neck. I really didn't think of it much until my body started to move on its own. 'w-what! Why is my body moving!?' I then tried to get away but my body wouldn't let me. 'Dame it! It must have been that shot!' I thought to myself. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye the lady that had come in with him. She was watching us with an almost pleasured look. Then it hit me like a rock hits the bottom of a pool. We were sold. We were sold to be sex slaves. That man was on top of me still licking my neck then all of a sudden he thrust into me. It wasn't that it hurt physically but mentally. He didn't say 'sorry' before like he used to. Many years passed of the two of us pleasuring other people. There was one night I got so fed up with it. I gathered all the strength I could to surpass the drug that woman had given me to stop me from running away or doing the thing I was about to do now. I broke a cup and found the sharpest piece and cut my wrist as much as I could. Right before I fell into darkness. He came through the door. When he saw me he ran to me and started to hug me. The last thing I felt in that life was his tears in the crook of my neck. I know I know if I was dead how am I writing this story? Well I did die. When I woke up I was in…well still today I don't know where I was. I was just…there. There was a great light and just looking at it made me feel like I was in heaven. The light soon made a human forum and then actually turned into a human. "Am…am I in heaven?" I asked the being in front of me. "Ha ha! No boy! This is the afterlife." It said. "The great kami-sama has seen your life and pity's you. She has given the order that you be granted one wish. You can even wish to start over in life." 'Kami-sama is a girl?' I asked myself. "So what do you wish for?" "I want the man that was with me in my last moment to be able to live a new life." I said not caring about myself. "Very well." There was almost awkward silence. "please." I said. "Can I watch him and make sure he is ok?" I said bowing down. "If you wish. But, you won't be able to go on any further then the afterlife. Not to heaven or hell." "I understand." All of a sudden there was a pound next to me and I saw him. He was…happy. He was with his friends. I could tell he was in college. He was so beautiful. For the first time in my life- er, ever. He was laughing. "Sasuke!" one of his friends called and he turned to look. His name was Sasuke. Just hearing his name made me fall for him all over again. For the rest of his life I watched him. I watched him graduate from college. I watched him get his first real job. I watched him fall in love. I watched him get married. I watched him have kids. I watched him get divorced and remarried. And I watched him die of old age. No matter what I watched him. I never once looked up from that pound. Until, I heard Sasuke's voice. "U…uke?" He called out. I turned around with tears in my eyes and saw him standing there in a daze. "Sasu…ke." Then the light I had seen came again. "Your 

wishes are granted." Is all it said. And we were back on earth standing right in front of each other. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said putting his hand out to shake mine. "Uzumaki Naruto." I said taking his hand in mine. After that we never spoke of what had happened in our other lives. We just loved each other. For the rest of our lives. And still today, we are living happily ever after.

-Naruto

a/n: I know I know really lame! If you guys are going to review plz don't waste your time hating on this story I already know it sucks. Well still I hope you enjoyed it! it had sad and good parts.

Bye-bye,

Izetta-Chan


	2. redone story

**Izetta-chan: hello people I read this chapter and was like, dude wtf was I doing? This story is horribly written! So here, I am re-writing this so please enjoy! **

**Anthiea: please note this is the same story only with minor changes.**

_**The Story of Uke**_

It was cold and wet outside when it happened; I was on my way home from work and I saw a little girl crying, naturally, I went to go see what was wrong.

That was all fine and dandy of me; the only problem was the little girl wasn't really a little girl. I went up to her and asked, "What's wrong? Are you lost?" when she turned around my vision went black.

Waking up I found myself strapped down to a metal bed. "w-what? Where am I?" I asked. "It doesn't matter where you are." A woman's voice rang out. "_Why_ am I here than?" I asked wanting some answers.

"You're here for training." She said with an evil smile. "Training? For what?"I felt panic over whelm me. "It doesn't matter now you'll find out soon enough. Now it's time for you to get ready." She said before giving me a shot. It was dark again.

When I woke up, I was still in the same place… only I was naked. I tried to speak wanting to know why I was naked. "…" nothing came out of my mouth. ' Why can't I talk?' I asked myself. Was it the stuff they gave me? It was then I realized no one was in the room until a man and a woman stepped through the door.

I tried to speak again, "…" nothing. " Don't try to talk it's a waste of effort." The woman said. She walked over to me and started to examine my body. She then grabbed my man hood. This of Corse made me blush. I was only barley out of high school and never had anyone touch there.

The woman chuckled. "He's defiantly a uke." She said to the man. 'Uke? What's that?' I asked myself. The man wrote some stuff down on a clip bored then they left after the woman said with another chuckle, "get some sleep you'll need it." I stayed up most of the night not knowing why I was there or what was going to happen to me.

I didn't realize it was morning till a man came in and fed me some food. After that my new life had began. A man with black hair walked in I looked at him wandering what kind of test he was going to do to me, but then surprising me… he began to strip.

I looked at him as if he was crazy, but he kept on going. When he was totally naked he stood there almost hesitating. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at his body. It was so…beautiful.

When he started to move towards me, I tensed up. 'What is he going to do?' I wandered. He then climbed on top of me. My heart felt like it was racing at 200 mile per hour. "I'm sorry." Were the only words he said before he quickly thrust into me.

It felt like hours had past when he finally finished. I felt disgusted. The woman from the day before came in. "ok time for dinner." She said before she shoved some food into my mouth. The same things happened day after day, that man would come in fuck my brains out after saying 'sorry' and someone would come and give me dinner.

After a while, I started to feel something for the man with black hair. 'Is it love?' I asked myself. 'No I could never love another man…could I?' Then I started to try to communicate with him.

He came in and striped like always. "I'm sorry." He said. 'Why?' I mouthed. His eyes filled with sadness. "I don't know." He answered back. I tried to ask him more but he ignored me and continued to fuck me.

Months passed by while I was there, but then I was taken away from there. They put something over my head so I couldn't see. When they finally took it off it look as if I was in some sort of a black market!

People walked by sometimes looking at me or touching me in a way I had hoped only the man with black hair would. When finally a woman with bright red hair came up to me, looked me over, and said, "I'll take this uke and the seme I was looking at earlier."

A man came over to me and put a bag over my entire body, and laid me on something that I thought was a cart or some sort. Soon later, I felt someone being laid next to me. It was a warm body. It almost reminded me of that man. However, I knew it was Impossible.

Soon I felt the thing I was on start moving and hours later, it stopped. I was at the place where I was going to spend the rest of my fucked up and shitty life. I was picked up, stood on my feet, and told to walk. I couldn't see anything; and I was beginning to wander if they were going to kill me.

All of a sudden, right when I was repenting to kami-sama, a felt a prick in my arm. I assume it was a needle. I fell to the ground. At least I thought I was going to but I was caught.

The person who caught me laid me on something soft; I had been lying on a hard metal bed for months, so the soft warmth made me fall asleep instantly.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a room, I looked around mentally complementing the room on it's good looks before the door began to open frightening me. When I looked up to see who had entered the room I saw him; the black haired man.

He was standing there looking at me. A woman came in after him and put her arm around him. "It seems uke has finally woke up, Seme." She said. I noticed she was calling me uke. I figured it was my new name or something.

"Go seme take uke." She said. "…hai." He answered back. I just sat there on the bed as he came up to me and pushed himself on top of me. He started to lick my neck.

I really didn't think of it much until my body started to move on its own. 'w-what! Why is my body moving!?' I then tried to get away but my body wouldn't let me. 'Dame it! It must have been that shot!' I thought to myself.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the woman that had come in with him. She was watching us with an almost pleasured look. Then it hit me like a rock hits the bottom of a pool; We were sold. We were sold to be sex slaves. That man was on top of me still licking my neck then all of a sudden he thrust into me. It hurt.

It wasn't that it hurt physically but mentally. He didn't say 'sorry' before like he used to.

Many years passed of the two of us pleasuring other people. There was one night I got so fed up with it. I gathered all the strength I could to surpass the drug that woman had given me to stop me from running away or doing the thing I was about to do now.

I broke a cup and found the sharpest piece and cut my wrist as much as I could. Right before I fell into darkness. He came through the door. When he saw me he ran to me and started to hug me. The last thing I felt in that life was his tears in the crook of my neck.

I know I know if I was dead how am I writing this story? Well I did die. When I woke up, I was in…well still today I don't know where I was. I was just…there.

There was a great light and just looking at it made me feel like I was in heaven. The light soon made a human forum and then actually turned into a human. "Am…am I in heaven?" I asked the being in front of me. "Ha ha! No boy! This is the afterlife." It said.

"The great kami-sama has seen your life and pity's you. She has given the order that you be granted one wish. You can even wish to start over in life." 'Kami-sama is a girl?' I asked myself. "So what do you wish for?" the being said looking as if it had read my thoughts.

"I want the man that was with me in my last moment to be able to live a new life." I said not caring about myself. "Very well." There was almost awkward silence. "Please." I said. "Can I watch him and make sure he is ok?" I said bowing down. The creature thought for a moment before saying, "If you wish but, you won't be able to go on any further then the afterlife. Not to heaven or hell."

"I understand." All of a sudden, there was a pound next to me and I saw him. He was…happy. He was with his friends. I could tell he was in college. He was so beautiful. For the first time in my life- er, ever, I saw him laughing.

"Sasuke!" one of his friends called and he turned to look. His name was Sasuke. Just hearing his name made me fall for him all over again.

For the rest of his life I watched him. I watched him graduate from college, I watched him get his first real job, I watched him fall in love, I watched him get married, I watched him have kids, I watched him get divorced and remarried, and finally I watched him die of old age.

No matter what I watched him. I never once looked up from that pound. Until, I heard Sasuke's voice. "U…uke?" He called out. I turned around with tears in my eyes and saw him standing there in a daze. "Sasu…ke." Then the light I had seen came again.

"Your wishes are granted." Is all it had said before we were back on earth standing right in front of each other.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said putting his hand out to shake mine. "Uzumaki Naruto." I said taking his hand in mine. After that, we never spoke of what had happened in our other lives. We just loved each other, for the rest of our lives; and still today, we are living happily ever after.

-Uzumaki Naruto

**Izetta-chan: So what do you think of the edited story? Better? Yeah I agree.**


End file.
